The present invention relates to a two-way uncoupling valve assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a two-way uncoupling valve assembly which provides an on/off two-way valve function enabling fluid flow, in particular gas under pressure, to be completely shut off or turned on and an uncoupling function wherein the fluid supply line can be disconnected for easy replacement. In an alternate embodiment of the present invention, a flow control check valve assembly restricting fluid flow in one direction, preferably the upstream direction, is provided.
Two-way valves or shut off valves have long been used in fluid delivery lines. Furthermore, automatic shut off, disconnect coupling assemblies which provide an automatic shut off of fluid flow when disconnected have also been utilized. However, these two functions have not been combined into one mechanism. Rather, two separate units are required to be installed in the fluid supply line. This increases the bulkiness of the line, increases the overall cost, does not facilitate ease of implementation and use, etc.
Furthermore, two-way valves alone have many undesirable features and characteristics which limit their utility in various applications such as the beverage dispensing industry wherein relatively small fluid delivery lines are utilized in a low pressure environment. Many two-way valves are too bulky to facilitate use with relatively small fluid lines. In addition, often the fluid lines are installed in a limited space or are incorporated as part of a portable unit wherein the size of the valves must be minimized.
Additionally, two-way valves and/or uncoupling members often have rather complicated structures utilizing many working parts which increase the overall production and maintenance costs. As a result, these devices are not well suited to applications wherein the devices are utilized in large quantities.
Also, many two-way valves are rather complicated to use, requiring the operator's careful attention and/or more than one simple action. Accordingly, the fluid supply line cannot always be readily opened or shut off as required.
The present invention solves these and many other problems.